CHERRY
by KawaiHikari
Summary: Depois de descobrir do namoro de Sakura e Sasuke, Naruto pensava que seu mundo havia acabado. Mas não... Isso foi só uma ajuda para ele descobrir a maravilhosa pessoa que Hinata é...


**CHE. – Naruto e Hinata**

**Hinata pov's**

Estou aqui, sentada num banco da praça do centro de Konoha. Apesar de ser uma Hyuuga da ramificação principal, nunca fui considerada forte, e sim uma vergonha ao clã! Sou Hyuuga Hinata, agora tenho 20 anos... Sempre amei o mesmo rapaz, Uzumaki Naruto. Um jovem de cabelos louros e olhos azuis céu. Desde que estava na academia o amava, mas ele nunca teve olhos à mim, e sim à Haruno Sakura, uma linda moça de cabelos rosados e lindos orbes verdes esmeralda. Aprendi a ser menos tímida com as pessoas, agora sou firme e decidida, e sempre quis que Naruto pudesse ver essa minha mudança, mas, infelizmente, ele saiu de Konoha por uns tempos, para treinar. Porém, acabo de me encontrar com ele andando nas ruas. Provavelmente procurando Sakura... Está voltando... Vou ficar aqui quieta, sem fazer nenhum movimento! Ah não... Ele me percebeu! Mas... Mas não está sorrindo!

- Yo Hina-chan! – disse olhando para mim.

- Naruto-kun! Ohisashiburi ne!

- Hai! – respondeu-me, um tanto quanto... Desanimado

- O que houve, Naruto-kun? – perguntei

- Sakura-chan... Com o Sasuke... – falou com a cabeça baixa, tentando esconder algumas lágrimas que cismavam em sair

- Nee, Naruto-kun, será que posso te ajudar? – disse, abraçando-o

Nunca o abracei de certa forma, nunca conversei com ele sem gaguejar ou desmaiar, mas queria vê-lo feliz novamente. Apesar das mãos tremerem, estava decidida em ajudá-lo. Mesmo nunca gostando de emoções, não pude agüentar e tive de fazer algo, pois tudo veio de você.

_Minhas mãos tremeram, e isso me deu um pouco de  
coragem,  
Nunca gostei de emotions, mas se vierem de você, eu  
fico eufórica  
_

- Poderia me acompanhar até o Ichiraku?

Alguém me disse que não é bom responder rápido, mas não consigo fazer isso. Naruto estava me chamando para ir ao Ichiraku, não poderia responder não, então, sem nem mesmo pensar eu disse:

- Claro!

- Arigatou, Hina-chan! Você é uma grande amiga! – agradeceu. Agora ele que estava me abraçando, e não pude evitar de corar.

- Amiga... Como queria que soubesse que te amo! – pensei

_Não é bom que eu responda rápido, ouvi isso de alguém,  
mas  
Eu não consigo usar essas estratégias  
...Gosto tanto de você ah ah ah ah  
_

Já era noite, uma linda noite estrelada. Acabei de sair do Ichiraku, Naruto me contara o que houve à tarde... E pelo que me explicou, Sakura estava beijando Sasuke quando chegara. Ah Naruto... Por que não percebe que me apaixonei por você? Sei que desejos feitos às estrelas não são realizados, mas acabo de fazer um... E com a ponta dos meus dedos aponto para a mais brilhante, e te mando uma mensagem.

_Eu me apaixonei. Você nem percebeu, não é?  
Fazendo um pedido a noite estrelada, CHE.  
Com a ponta dos meus dedos, te mando uma mensagem  
_

Olho pela janela do meu quarto e vejo as Sakuras que estão florescendo, e abaixo de uma das árvores, lá está Neji com TenTen, como gostaria de que fosse eu com você! Daqui tenho uma linda vista da primavera que acabara de chegar, mas prefiro trocar tudo por eu estar no seu mundo, nem que seja por poucos segundos... 

_Cerejeiras estão florecendo. Posso ver tudo desse  
quarto.  
Eu preferia trocar tudo isso, por dez segundos no seu  
mundo.  
_

Acabo de passar pelos portões do clã Hyuuga, queria pegar um ar, então fui dar uma volta. Trombei com alguém quando estava andando... E a pessoa... É o... NARUTO! Por que ele?

- Gomen Naruto-kun! Estava distraída... Mas, sem querer ser intrometida, o que faz aqui há essas horas?

- Só andando... E você, Hina-chan? – respondeu, mas senti que não estava somente andando, e sim querendo esquecer tudo o que vira.

- Não conseguia dormir, então, como a noite está linda, resolvi andar e ver as estrelas, assim, quem sabe, não fico com sono! – disse sorrindo timidamente.

Naruto, com certeza, estava mentindo sobre estar somente andando, mas para mim não faz mal se minta ou não, só quero palavras dele...

_Não me importo se for apenas uma frase. Quero palavras  
suas.  
Posso até acreditar em mentiras_

...Porque eu gosto de você ah ah ah ah 

Voltei para a casa e adormeci. Agora já é uma outra noite estrelada, penso no mesmo que ontem. E mais uma vez mando uma mensagem à você pelas estrelas. Assim me deitei e dormi. Sonhando com você!

_Eu me apaixonei. Você nem percebeu, não é?  
Fazendo um pedido a noite estrelada, CHE.  
Com a ponta dos meus dedos, te mando uma mensagem_

Estou saindo para uma missão, não tive tempo de comer algo, então peguei uma fruta de uma árvore. São tão doces e bons, queria mais, mas fazendo-os crescer conversando com você.

_Os frutos doces que nasceram são bons.  
Quero fazê-los crescer conversando com você ah ah ah  
ah_

**Naruto pov's **

Hina... Espero que se saia bem nessa missão e volte para cá muito bem. Acabo de reconhecer o amor que sinto por você, mas só de saber que foi convocava à uma missão Rank S... Me dá um aperto no peito. Estou sendo pessimista, mas sei que é perigoso! Não importa quanto tempo demore a voltar, estarei aqui te esperando. E assim, no vento frio da primavera, soltei uma inaudível frase:

- Eu te amo...

Quem sabe o vento, que escutou isso, te leve essa mensagem!

_O começo do amor, sinto um aperto no peito.  
Não importa quanto tempo, eu vou te esperar.  
No vento frio da primavera, eu te envio uma mensagem.  
_

**Hinata & Naruto **

Por que não percebeu que te amo? Espero que escute minha mensagem, na qual mandei pela noite estrelada que é meu único teto no momento! Eu te amo...

_Eu me apaixonei. Você nem percebeu, não é?  
Fazendo um pedido a noite estrelada, CHE.  
Com a ponta dos meus dedos, te mando uma mensagem_


End file.
